narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Do No Evil
Turns Should there be a turn system implemented here? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 02:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I'd suggest that they go, one after another and then you post, responding to both. It will help keep things smooth, and you'll know when its your turn and they'll know when its their turn. You just have consistent, and making sure to be very careful to read whats happening so you can respond properly. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 02:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Clones I'm just confused are we still fighting a clone... Or? 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 12:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Kamui Btw Daz, I think 5 minutes is more than enough. People are telling me that you say you have 10 minutes because you posses both eyes. Which is also not true. Just because both eyes increase speed, doesn't mean it increases time. Remember, only one eye could allow him to be intangible, which was 5 minutes. The other eye doesn't grant intangibility. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 17:13, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, with both eyes, the teleportation process works twice as fast, and the teleportation was the function of the close range kamui, and so is intangibility. And um, you can't just randomly say that he had a lava release armor up, lol because it's factual he didn't throughout the roleplay. And what's more, it's factual that he chakra did indeed go through him, and he did not ever know it. I'm not going to spoon feed here and link everything to you guys, because that often leads to meta-gaming. Also, had he somehow been aware of the attack, (which he wasn't) his chakra control is inferior to Sayuri's. Also, you can't use will materialization randomly, it's not applied for.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Also, to elaborate on the battle, I don't think it has been 5 minutes just yet. Sure, there's a lot of typing. But all that has happened, is: 1. While the two are standing, Sayuri comes from beneath and grasps an ankle 2. After, she comes up beneath Sanka and places a barrier 3. Barrier is absorbed by Sanka and mist is set up 4. Sayuri kamui's Tsuna's heart away This is in no way even 5 minutes, if it is, please tell me how. To me, this is all once sequence. It all took place one after another with no immediate pauses.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) : I can see where 5 minutes may have never been up. That's understood. However, you say he used Will Material? He didn't, it's just a reference. Just like how in the beginning he referenced Sigma, but wasn't directly linked. It can indeed be plausible, especially since you rushed us to start this. Besides yes, the armor can indeed burn out any opposing chakra. Let's say I didn't use the armor, how did the chakra go through my clothing? Tsuna has on long ass boots, only thing you're grabbing is boots or pants. His chakra control is trash compared to Sayuri which is also true, however, it doesn't need to be extreme just to burn out hers. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 18:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) If you take a look at techniques such as the Chakra Absorbing Snakes, you will find that one does not need to target the flesh pf their opponent in order to transfer or absorb chakra from them. Clothes are honestly irrelevant. :o There is no mention of lava armor throughout any of this, so umm.. I don't think you can use it. At this point, honestly, the way things panned out, I'd say only Sanka is left from your side. To better answer your statement, there is no mention of lava chakra mode, nor does it possess the ability to burn chakra. If that were the case, that is unique usage, and would have had to be mentioned on the page in order to have been used during this role-play. Sorry for the inconvenience, I really am. But you understand better than anyone, even better than myself, that things like this happen in the shinobi world.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) : "there is no mention of lava chakra mode, nor does it possess the ability to burn chakra. If that were the case, that is unique usage, and would have had to be mentioned on the page in order to have been used during this role-play." Again you rushed us to start it without a doubt, it was all over chat. You know it better. That technique is a filler based technique, and on top, that isn't what Sayuri us using. Well the clone from my understanding. In all honesty, I would argue further but this week I've been happy, yet exhausted. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 19:09, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I don't consider this arguing. This has to take place in order for us to come to a universal decision. I did rush you, sure. Did I rush you during your posts? No. You have at least mentioned the word lava at some point, lol. And because it's a filler technique we can't count it? Umm, I don't think it works that way lol. I'm merely giving you an example of what could happen. For chakra to be blocked by clothes...? lol what? Okay anyways, again, sorry for the inconvenience. At this point, it is between Dal and I.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Two things, you stated several minutes has passed between tsuna getting touched and you using kamui on his heart remotely. In addition, considering Sanka's byakugan and the fact you started as intangible when it's stated you have to turn tangible to warp between the dimensions. *The right eye's primary weakness is that both aspects of Kamui cannot be used concurrently, as the user must become and remain tangible in order to utilise Kamui's teleportation, providing a small opportunity in which they are unable to pass through objects and thus, are vulnerable to injury. The fact of the matter is you must have been intangible for as long as you were waiting in ambush, or Sanka would have seen your chakra signature. It is entirely reasonable to assume this took 5 minutes alone. Assuming 5 minutes, at absolute minimum you have used 4. This assumes you saw them before, set up that ambush, figured out that Sanka had the Byakugan, moved out of range, intangibled to tsuna's ankle instantly, and then that sequence passed. A much more reasonable time is that you have already passed five minutes and are probably closer to 9+. Which if we go to ten minutes, means your kamui is virtually out. I still argue there is zero way that that was instant, because as you stated in the RP. *Concentrating her chakra and metallic ions that had surfaced in their hearts, Sayuri pulled the trigger, encompassing her Kamui to transport their hearts into her own personalized dimension, severing the many ties it had with the rest of their bodies, and therefore, killing them in an instant. That means she consciously activated it while entirely in the Kamui dimension due to the intangibility. At absolute best, she could use one of her two eyes upon tsuna, the long range one. You may state that two eyes double the transfer rate, but that requires focusing both portals upon the target. One of those portals is melee range only. You can't magically make the second eye long range just because you have two eyes. The only example I could find of the two eyes collaborating to speed up the process was when kakashi used his long range version on obito while obito used his eye to transport himself. This connected the two portals for faster use. *. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while a user of the left can do so from a distance. <- Directly from the main wiki So she at best targeted him with a single portal from extreme distance, aka kamui, when it's suggested in canon that distance weakens it. *The barrier can be expanded, as Deidara was forced to fly further away in an effort to escape its effects. This would drastically slow down the process to the point that anyone with any knowledge of kamui could realize and take countermeasures. If you really want to get into it though, she can't use kamui's teleportation at all until she's fully tangible, so I would say this is a fair enough compromise. This is stated in canon that you have to be tangible to warp things.its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 19:31, November 27, 2014 (UTC) No, your definitely stretching here. It could not have been 10 minutes. All I said is I needed one minute since I touched Tsuna. There is no way that this battle has been 10 minutes long given the events that have taken place. There is simply no way, I honestly can't believe your claiming it to be for that long. Kamui, yes I know how it functions, major reason I chose it as Sayuri's ability. If you recall back to the fourth shinobi world war, when Obito is fighting Naruto, Kakashi, and Guy, Kakashi explains Kamui's ability. Obito is able to choose which parts of his body he wants to make intangible and which he doesn't. Therefore, all Sayuri did was make her hand tangible while the rest of her body stayed tangible. Yes, I understand both powers cannot be used at the same time. She has yet to use the long range kamui during this battle. What she did to transport the heart and eyes is not classified as either eye functions. Why? Because the metal she sent into Tsuna's body was imbued with Kamui. Yes, it is possible, as seen with Kakashi's Kamui Shuriken during his battle against Kaguya. Think of it as a transcription seal that responds to a hand sign made by Sayuri. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) You do realize the two parts at once is referring JUST to the short range eye of Kamui, you can't teleport while remaining intangible. That and it's still remote, no way in hell is it instant. You can remotely go faster than the eye can, doesn't work like that. You actively triggered it as well, so it's no passive process.its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 20:09, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't the clone have his own set of functions separate from the actual Sayuri? It was the clone after all, who drew the hand sign to transport the heart and eyes.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't that slow down the process even more? Considering that clone is only fractionally as powerful as the real Sayuri?its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 20:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, it could slow down the process, but does that suddenly make the technique stoppable? Probably not, lol. We need to step back and remember, neither Sanka nor Tsuna were aware of what was taking place in his body. Would they have been? Possibly, but in the role-play, it is a fact that they indeed were not. If it isn't instantaneous, it's still pretty close to it, and Tsuna doesn't possess the edge on chakra control to combat Sayuri's. I really would appreciate if we moved forward with the role-play, taking it from your post Dal.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC) : Even if she does have great chakra control. How does she, control chakra in Tsuna, herself, Sanka, then to move around with Kamui? Doesn't really seem plausible. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 21:08, November 27, 2014 (UTC) It's explained in the role-play I thought, lol. But it's because her chakra carries very tiny metal particles. That's what she's really controlling, it's basic metal release jazz. And remember, those particles are what cling to the cells and are imbued with Kamui.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:11, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Dal I'm satisfied with how things turned out, since well, while he could have possibly been aware of the attacking chakra, he would in no way expect any sort of explosion. So that brings me to this point. If he is standing on the chakra arms, and others are exploding around him at point blank range, wouldn't his legs at the slightest bit, be severely burned like Nagato's against Hanzo? It's your character, so you'd have a better judgement of this then me. And I get he's made his skin harder or what have you, but shouldn't there at least be some sort of limp to his step? At the very least, I'd expect whatever footwear he was wearing would turn to ashes. I don't know, was just hoping for a bigger hit. (He did manage to fly 100 feet in his current buffed up state, so I'd assume it'd be more impactful) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Most of the heat would have been contained by his own chakra honestly. The shockwave is what transferred through. He's definitely going to be sore, but his body position hasn't moved at all until he released the technique. And also what heat did get through, would also have to punch through the first layer of the defense. It starts on top of the skin and works it's way down. He's essentially trading mobility for defense. so any damage would be minimal, and would likely be shockwave related. Basically what I did is turn an E-ranked defense to S-rank. The closest comparison would been Kakazu's earth spear. Shit is tough to break. Also as a rule I tend to ignore clothing damage, just because it really serves no purpose to me. He isn't trying to show off his dick, his pants are just kinda there to say they're there. If you throw down makabishi spikes I'm gonna treat them the same shoes or not. The clothes are just there cause people wear clothes.its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 19:43, November 27, 2014 (UTC) God-Modding You do realize that you can't state how my character would react to something right? Your last move sensed someone who is moving faster than you or your clone can, Sanka's speed is technically S-ranked once the application of Chakra Enhanced Speed is in play, you managed to react, move a clone to intercept, and unleash an explosion before Sanka could react except for an "instinctual defense" while he was doing an attack that you barely would have had time to notice. I'm going to ignore your statements on how he would have reacted and do what I would have him do. He knows the chakra sequence for your detonation now, the moment you start trying it he's already reacting. So you get to be locked in to what Sayuri did, and I'm going have Sanka react how I would have him react. I'm also going to point out that at this point, that was probably the last of your time for kamui. You were running very close to out of intangible before, with your ambush setup time, the several minutes you waited for Tsuna to get chakra'd, and the rest of the RP. I think the other operators would agree with me. Also, for the fact I can still see your chakra network. *This ability can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping their entire body into large objects, the user can completely conceal their presence while temporarily erasing all traces of their chakra.